FAIRY TAIL: the legend continues
by mortalwolves
Summary: lucy,natsu and happy are out on a job,gray has gone travelling with juvia for a couple of years, and erza is the new fairy tail leader after markarov has died but who will help natsu,lucy and happy when everyone is so far away.
1. Chapter 1

FAIRY TAIL

**hey fairy tail fans! this is my first fanfic book. im also writing my own book similar too fairy tail in its own way. if you would like to read it just search KIBUNO and you can read it. hope you enjoy!**

romance/drama/death/adventure/comedy

**I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL ALL RIGHTS GO TO Hiro Mashima **

CHAPTER 1: FATAL LOVE

**lucy & natsu POV**

Lucy stared out the train window and gazed at the sunset. "how beautiful!" she whispered. it truly was a beautiful scene, "arghh i don't feel so good" complained Natsu "here have some fish,it always makes me feel better especially raw fish" said happy with a big smile on his face "what! thats discusting everyone knows cooked fish is better" replied natsu smirking "is not" said happy "is too" natsu argued and natsu started arguing about cooked fish and raw fish 'to be honest cooked fish is deffinetly better' lucy thought.

she sighed and looked out the window but couldnt help but look back at natsu, 'what was it with natsu always attracting her attention' she thought and felt a smile tug at the corner of her lips. "natsu we have to do something about your motion-sickness. cant you just close your eyes and imagine you're at home,lying down?". natsu looked up to face lucy, raising one eyebrow "how the hell am i supposed to imagi...oh no!" natsu clasped his hands to his mouth,forcing back the urge to throw-up.

lucy couldnt help but laugh at his struggling face. his expression was so funny and to be honest he looked quite cute, he almost looked like a three year old who had been spun around by his father for to long. its to bad natsu and her both never really had tht happen to either of them, well unless you count flying on a dragon.

finally, natsu stopped his urge to throw-up. he pointed at her with a weak, and said, "so...you think..this is...funny huh?". natsu tried to stand upbut almost immediately failed end fell back to the floor making lucy laugh even harder. natsu blushed. after multiple failed attempts to stand up natsu finally got on two feet and smirked at lucy. then the train suddenly went over a massive bump causing natsu to fall on lucy's lap. both their faces turned completely red. lucy went to push natsu of but his hand grabbed her rist and he looked up and weakly smiled at her "wait" he said weakly "please dont" lucy blushed at his comment "you know..the only..good thing...about being..sick is that i..can always depend..on your..lap to keep..my head..calm" natsu closed his eyes making lucy think he was asleep.

lucy looked at the sleeping blue cat then the sunset "yeah whatever its not like you relly care about me,you would probably say the exact same thing to lissanna" lucy mumbled under her breath,not realising that ntsu could here her.

**natsu's POV**

natsu flinched at lucy's words 'thats not true lucy' he thought and entwined his fingers into hers. lucy didnt resist she was to tired and it didnt mean anything to her, or did it. natsu gripped onto lucy's fingers and felt her tighten hers around his. after a while natsu fell asleep, and the sun had gone down. lucy carefully lifted natsu's head and rested in on her bag and walked out to the bathroom, not realising someone sneak into the room with natsu.

she stopped before she got to her room and made sure she looked alrightthen peeked around the corner she saw natsu sitting up in the seat scratching the back of his head. she walked into the room and said "oh your awa.." lucy didnt realise their was a trap in the doorway and tripped over an invisible string which detonated an explosive and sent her crashing out the moving trains window "NATSUUU!" lucy yelled as she plummeted into a river that the train was going past.

"L-LUCYYY!" natsu screamed as he ran to the window, he couldnt see her 'i have to get to her before its to late, and fast' natsu thought. "DAMNIT, happy lets g..." natsu heard a groan beside him and saw happy lying on the ground "ha-happy!" natsu yelled as he bent down scooping his friend into his arms "i...im sorry..natsu..goodbye" happy said. happy closed his eyes and in the blink of an eye his body dissapeared "HAPPYYYYYY!" natsu yelled as he started crying 'happy his best friend was gone he didnt even get to say goodbye'.

**i hope you enjoyed that chapter next one i promise i will make longer. i have already started it but im still trying to finish it. i will be gone for at least a couple of days to start my book KIBUNO but chapter two is called "TORTURED" so look out for it THX FOR READING :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**hey im back, i accidently deleted chapter two and so i had to restart it. i hope you enjoyed chapter 1, please leave a reveiw so i know i should make another chapter if i getmore then 50 veiws and 2 comments then i will. thx :)**

**chapter 2: the elemental blue fire dragon slayer**

"i dont understand!why?why of all the things did it have to be one of his first brother like friends?" natsu said feeling something wet roll down his cheeks "what a shame" someone chuckled behind natsu who immediately jumped up and turned to face a boy his age with light blue hair smirking "and its even worse that you,a pathetic dragon slayer survived the blast "who the hell do you think you are, do you really think you hae a chance against an elemental 'fire' dragon slayer, who can burn you into ashes within seconds" nastu said takind a step towards the boy "ha, havent you heard about me?" said the boy "im the elemental 'blue fire' dragon slayer ryuji"he said cockily.

"enough about me arent you forgetting about someone? what was her name? luna..lan.." natsu cut of ryuji's rude words about his precious nakama "its LUCYY" natsu said as he leaped forward and smashed ryuji in the face, but it barely effected ryuji smirked at natsu then smashed him in the stomach sending him into the next room. '_lucy! i need to get to her, the trains stopped so i can jump into the river and get to her' _natsu thought "your not going anywhere, my teamates have probably found her and are killing her right now" ryuji said "so when im done with you im going to go collect my money" _'money,so that means this is just a job for him' _natsu thought "well then lets get this over with" natsu yelled and leaped back at ryuji.

natsu had fought for what seemed like hours, and he wasnt winning he barely even got . ryuji was barely breaking a sweat and had blue flames shooting all around him. _'i wont give up lucy needs me and im not going to let her down'_ natsu yelled in his mind "i know what your thinking, and you wont get to her" ryuji said to natsu "so how about you give up and i might let you live" natsu stood up and wiped the blood of of his chin "i will never give up, not now not ever" natsu yelled "then you leave me no choice" ryuji said.

"blades of the souless demons" ryuji shouted, suddenly natsu felt a huge surge of pain shoot all over his pain was so unberable that he fell to the ground and nearly blacked out. _'no, i wont give up' _natsu used the rest of his strength to push himself out the window and into the icy river. when he was able to reach the side of the river he pulled himself out and saw lucy lying down but he heard people heading towards him and lucy. he reached out for her but something small and blue grabbed him and placed him behind a bush "h...happy!" natsu yelled weakly but the small figure dissapeared and everything went dark.

ryuji sat there facing the window that natsu had jumped through. "master we found lucy, and have taken her back to the guild" said a girl behind ryuji "very good, but i must ask why did you decide to join our guild?" ryuji asked his new teamate "because, i want everyone in fairy tail to pay for forgetting me" and with that small answer the girl bowed to ryuji then dissapered.

**hope you enjoyed this chapter, and im sorry for saying that this one was longer but i thought it was better to end it this way :)**

**preview **

**NATSU: no stop it, lucyyy!"**

**LUCY: "i...its ok na..natsu" **

_**next time on FAIRY TAIL: THE LEGEND CONTINUES! what is happening? natsu has to make a huge descision on 'lucy' or 'an old friend' who will he chose and who will die?!**_


End file.
